The Coolest Items
In World of Warcraft there are so many items you can collect and find. These vary from toys, equipment, mounts, not-toy items, buffs, materials, the list is enormous. This here is a collection of the best items known to this author and his contributors for Warlords of Draenor. It's a list of items that have utility (are useful) or are unique, or that one should endeavor to carry at all times due to their in-game function. A work in progress of course, there are so many items I'm sure I've missed some ❤ Buffs and Combat Items All of these are top tier buffs for level 100. There exists a buff for each stat, but for expediency's sake I'm only listing the ones for my main/secondary stats. You'll have to use your google skills or basic logic to find your versions. Main stats are things like strength and agility, secondary stats are things like haste or mastery or critical strike. Greater Draenic Agility Flask (+250 agility) Oralius' Whispering Crystal (+100 to all main stats) Buttered Sturgeon (+100 haste) Monk's Elixir (+85 mastery) Ironskin Tent (+10% to all main stats) Hyper Augment Rune (+50 agility) Crystal of Insanity (+57 to all main stats) Draenic Agility Potion (+1000 agility for 25 seconds) Drums of Fury (25% haste for the whole raid for 40s, mini Heroism/Bloodlust) Healing Tonic (heals 68,000, shares timer with Shield) Shieldtronic Shield (shields 68,000, shares timer with Tonic) Mecha-Blast Rocket (ranged attack 50,000+ damage and a DoT) Goblin Glider Kit (reduces falling speed and grants 2m "flying", on Potion timer) Gnomish Army Knife (resurrection for any class, perfect for Feign Death or Night Elves) Goblin Jumper Cables XL (resurrection for any class, perfect for Vanish or Night Elves) Useful Items These are items that are cool to have around, are multi-functional or teleport you, or generally give you powers beyond what the average class can normally accomplish independently. Likely this is the section most needing expansion. Please note that this list includes items from the "Engineering" Profession, which if you're unaware is unquestionably ''the best profession in the game in terms of utility. Every main character should run Engineering, it is simply that good. Kafa Press (sobers you up and temporary +157 haste) Stealthman 54 (stealth while not moving, and for 6 seconds after moving) Draenic Swiftness Potion (movement and swim speed increase) Draenic Invisibility Potion (stealth for 18 seconds) Draenic Living Action Potion (prevents+removes stun and movement impairment for 3 seconds) Precious Bloodthorn Loop (stealth for 10 seconds) Aviana's Feather ("flying" for 2 minutes, incredibly fun) Spike-Toed Booterang (dismount an opponent from 30 yards away) Gnomish Gravity Well (spammable anti gravity, theoretically prevents fall damage) Swapblaster (exchange locations with the target, forcibly moving them) Battle Horn (threatens every npc within 40 yards, aoe) Soul Inhaler (shrinks targeted corpse) Throbbing Blood Orb (jump like The Hulk from Marvel) Whole-Body Shrinka' (makes you incredibly tiny, and slow... and weak) World Enlarger (makes you small with no drawbacks, flag carrier PVP trick) World Shrinker (makes you much larger with no drawbacks) Elixir of Giant Growth (makes you larger with no drawbacks) Findle's Loot-A-Rang (ranged loot) Loot-A-Rang (ranged loot) Ultimate Gnomish Army Knife (every profession tool on a single item) Scrying Roguestone (grants ability to "Farsight") Chef's Hat (cooking at 2x the normal speed) Whispers of Rai'Vosh (slow fall, can't use while falling) Falling Flame (blasts you into the air like a meteor, crash to your death and laugh) Aqua Jewel (swim ~25% faster and breath underwater) Magic Pet Mirror (transform into your companion battle pet) Kang's Bindstone (killed enemies can turn to solid stone) Blingtron 5000 (free loot and materials daily quest) Blingtron 4000 (free loot, mounts, toys, cosmetics, provided daily) Jeeves (remote Bank access, repairs, various reagents) MOLL-E (remote Mailbox access) Renown Guild Tabard (100% guild reputation gains) Gnomish X-Ray Specs (everyone is naked around you) '''Teleport Items' These are items that teleport you places around the World of Warcraft. There are many niche teleporters beyond what are listed here. Some teleporters not listed are omitted due to having bugs associated with them. For example the "Relic of Karabor" causes you to be phased out, so shouldn't necessarily be acquired. Others are not mentioned because in-game portals exist making it easy to get to these locations without carrying a specific item. Hearthstone set to Pandaria Shrine (provides portals to every major city) Garrison Heathstone (teleports you back to Garrison) Jaina's Locket (creates a portal for anyone to teleport to Dalaran) Band of the Kirin Tor (teleports you to Dalaran) Cloak of Coordination (teleports you to Stormwind/Orgrimmar) Wormhole Centrifuge (teleport to any zone of Draenor) Wormhole Generator: Pandaria (teleports you to the Jade Forest) Wormhole Generator: Northrend (teleports to any zone of Northrend) Ultrasafe Transporter: Toshley's Station (teleports you Outland) Ultrasafe Transporter: Gadgetzan (teleports you to Gadgetzan on Kalimdor) Dimensional Ripper - Area 52 (teleports you to Outland) Dimensional Ripper - Everlook (teleports you to Winterspring on Kalimdor) Baradin's Wardens Tabard (teleports you to Tol Barad on the Eastern Continent) The Last Relic of Argus (random teleporter, fun item, takes you one of a dozen+ places) The Innkeeper's Daughter (can replace your Hearthstone) Ethereal Portal (can replace your Hearthstone) Ruby Slippers (can replace your Hearthstone) Boots of the Bay (teleports you to Booty Bay, far southern Eastern Continent) Potion of Deepholm (teleports you to Deepholm in The Maelstrom) Direbrew's Remote (teleports anyone to Blackrock Depths in Eastern Continent) Time-Lost Artifact (teleports you to the Timeless Isle on Pandaria) Useful Mounts Most mounts in the game are purely cosmetic and serve no added function beyond making you look + feel badass. The mounts on this list have an additional purpose that make them more useful and valuable. Players should endeavor to own these mounts as they increase your overall potency. Magnificent Flying Carpet (silent mount) Pandaren Kite (silent mount) Disc of the Red Flying Cloud (silent mount) Sandstone Drake (group flying mount) Obsidian Nightwing (group flying mount) X-53 Touring Rocket (group flying mount) Chauffeured Mekgineer's Chopper (mount at level 1) Grand Expedition Yak (group mount, repair, reagents, transmogrification) Traveler's Tundra Mammoth (group mount, repair, reagents, can cause combat bug) Sea Turtle (faster swim speed while mounted) Sky Golem (gather ore and herbs while mounted) Azure Water Strider (built-in water walking) Anglers Fishing Raft (built-in water walking, fast over water if you spam jump) If you have something to add to any of these lists, please write a comment or send someone in the "Guardians of Centarus" guild a message. I'm Desenkei, the author of this wiki and will happily receive your recommendations and incorporate them.